Sonic The Hedgehog - Together In A Mansion
by mypocketcloud.anderson
Summary: A lighthearted story about Sonic and his friends...living...in a mansion? After defeating Eggman for the umpteenth time, Sonic buys a mansion for everyone to live in and relax. However, several humanoid animals and one human living in a house can get quite chaotic. (By one human I don't mean stupid Chris, it's a surprise character.)
1. Moving In

Chapter 1: Moving In

Sonic and his friends Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, Cream, Vector, Charmy, and Blaze all stared up at the main focus of the afternoon.

A house. It was actually more of a mansion, and it had lots of rooms, a banquet hall, and private bathrooms. And they were all going to live there together. Sonic had made the decision after defeating Eggman for what seemed like the umpteenth time, and decided to chill out a little. So he bought a nice big mansion for everyone.

Everyone quickly agreed, because it seemed fun and new. Amy of course, only wanted to come because Sonic was there. "Sonic, can I sleep in your room with you?" Amy asked, batting her eyelashes.

"NO!" Sonic quickly stated, his eye twitching. "I think there's a room perfect for you…it has a queen-sized bed, a private bathroom, and I colored the walls…" (Sonic gagged) "Pink."

When she heard this, Amy's eyes lit up like a lantern and she attempted to bust down the door. "IWANNASEEITIWANNASEEITIWANNA SEEEEE!" she squealed. "Amy! Calm down!" Tails exclaimed, dragging her away.

Sonic stepped onto the porch and with a deep breath (and keys) unlocked the door.

Everyone dashed in to find the main hall. It was absolutely amazing. It had a sparkling checkerboard floor, a golden chandelier clinging onto a roof. The roof itself was a skyline.

Everyone gasped, looking over the various decorations on tables. Cream was rolling around on the soft wool rug.

"All right guys. The van with your furniture and belongings is coming soon. Until then, settle into your rooms and look around for a bit." Sonic said, before disappearing into a room. Everyone marched into different directions, looking for their rooms. They found them easily because of the name plates Sonic had carefully placed above the doors.

The mansion had 4 floors, each containing different rooms for different purposes. Tails was excited to find a workshop room with a huge metal door leading outside. Perfect for flying planes!

Amy enjoyed her room, which Sonic had designed perfectly. She also adored the indoor pool, which was full of crystal clear sparkling water.

Blaze and Cream found their rooms, which were normal. Some of Blaze's furniture items were fireproofed, just for safety.

Vector and Charmy found the room they would be sleeping in, with racecar beds, a disco ball, DJ tables, and a dance floor. There was also a flatscreen for TV and gaming.

Knuckles's room was in the hallway down in the basement. It had mystic wallpaper, and a…ROCK? It was a big rock, and when Knuckles walked up to it, he realized that a bed-sized hole had been cut into a rock, and a comfy mattress was in the hole with sheets and master-emerald decorated pillows.

Shadow's room had no walls, just glass to look out at the sky. It was on the outer part of the mansion, and had a small couch and a cool-cosmic themed bed. Shadow smiled, Sonic had done it right.

Silver's room had a small bed and a flatscreen, equipped with a Sega Genesis. His bed looked like a star, with twinkling gold paint.

After a few hours, they heard brakes near the front of the house. They all dashed out onto the front lawn. Sonic had brought the vans with the furniture and items. After unloading, they went into the banquet hall to eat.

In the kitchen was a chef named 'Cookie'. He was a human, and had his own bedroom to sleep in. He was, as described by Sonic, a world class food coinsure and cook. He had a thick, bushy beard and an inviting smile.

Cookie's food was delicious. Everyone enjoyed salty steak with a side of bread rolls and the best corn any of them had tasted.

"Mister Cookie, how do you make such good food?" said Cream, a polite little girl as usual.

"Vell Cream, it takes lots of practice. It took me years to master making zat delicious steak you are eating right zere." Cookie replied, in a thick French accent.

Blaze munched on the corn. "Well, Cookie, I must say, you did a wonderful job!" she complimented, putting the corn down. "Excuse me, please. I'm going to go take a shower."

After everyone finished, they carried the dishes into the kitchen, where they found out that Cookie was also very good at washing dishes.

* * *

Sonic stared up at the ceiling in his huge bed, thinking about the day. He smiled as he thought.

_All of my friends seem really happy…_

_I think I made the right choice…_

And then, with a yawn, Sonic fell asleep. The day had been wonderful, but hard on him. Now, he got his rest.


	2. Pool Splash

Chapter 2: Pool Splash

After a few days of living in the new mansion, everyone had gotten used to their surroundings. However, they hadn't visited the pool, because Sonic was setting it up.

Then one day after breakfast, (a delicious plate of fat-free strawberry waffles!) Sonic announced that the pool was finished.

"Alright guys, I know you are kinda bored of the mansion by now. But no longer! The indoor pool is finished." Sonic's eyes twinkled, "I just had to make some 'adjustments', if you know what I mean."

Some of the girls giggled. It wasn't a mystery that Sonic had installed a hot tub. The girls in the house had spied on Sonic several times, and had noticed his focus on something new in the pool room.

Cookie stepped out of the kitchen. "Mistaire Sonic, may I be invited to join in ze fun?"

Sonic nodded. "Of course, Cookie! You definitely deserve some reward for your hard work."

"Do I get a raise?"

"No."

"It vaz worth a try."

* * *

Amy was dressed in a stylish-pink swimsuit. The hedgehog knew everything about fashion…and chasing fake boyfriends. She dipped her feet into the water, expecting it to be cold.

Nope! Just right. Suddenly she was being lifted up, even though she wasn't moving her limbs. "Huh?" she exclaimed, and took a deep scared breath before being thrown into the pool.

A laughing albino hedgehog stood at the edge. "Silver!" Amy yelled. "Why'd you do that? Telekinesis powers are no fair!"

Just then, however, Sonic sneaked up behind Silver and shoved him in. "HALP!" Silver yelped, hitting the clear water. Sonic and Amy laughed, before Sonic himself was shoved in by Cookie!

"Cookie! YOU'RE FIRED!" Sonic joked, and everyone burst out laughing.

Cookie climbed up onto the diving board, his strong muscles showing. He seemed to be very strong for just a simple cook.

"I've seen zis on television, but I've never tried it." Cookie said, taking a deep breath. "HERE VE GO!"

Catapulting off of the diving board, Cookie made impact with the water, creating a huge splash. Everyone was splattered with water. Amy climbed out of the pool in disgust.

She strode over to the hot tub, where the other girls were chatting. "Look at the boys over there, they look like they're having fun!" Cream said, laughing.

Blaze and Amy agreed and started talking with Cream about boys. Meanwhile, Vector bust into the doors carrying a squirming Shadow. "Oh buddy, you're going into that pool!" Vector said, and Shadow yelled. "I HATE WATER!"

Shadow was tossed into the pool. He used Chaos Control to teleport out of the water and out the doors. Charmy whirled around. "After him!"

Vector and Charmy took off, eager to catch the quick black hedgehog. The rest of the guys stared blankly at the door and started laughing.

The day continued with splash fights, dunking, pool catapulting, and more.

After the pool day was finished, at nearly six in the evening, everyone decided to go back to the banquet hall to eat dinner. Cookie was freaking out at the fact that he hadn't prepared a meal beforehand and would have to resort to using leftovers.

So they had leftover steak, and Tails retired to his workshop-bedroom.

He was working on something big that would surely get everyone's attention.

The Tornado 3.


	3. The Third Tornado and a Downpour Part 1

Chapter 3: The Third Tornado and a Downpour

Tails worked his two tails off working on the third edition of his plane, the Tornado 3. The Tornado 1 was okay, but served its purpose after being destroyed by the Egg Carrier's laser. The Tornado 2 actually brought down the Egg Carrier's laser cannon and helped greatly to stop the Space Colony ARK.

But Tails was tasked with making a newer, better, faster, stronger plane. Working harder, making it better, doing it faster, making Tails stronger. Tails thought this over in his head, and was reminded of lyrics to a certain song , which was playing on the radio.

"_Work it harder, make it better, do it faster, makes us stronger…more than ever hour after our work is never over…"_

Tails sighed. The song always got him motivated when he was working on a project. He walked over to the radio and switched it to a different tune.

"_I wanna fly high! __So I can reach the highest of all the heavens… Somebody will be waiting for me so I have gotta fly higher, gotta keep goin'"_

He was making some adjustments to the engine when he heard a knocking at the door. Startled he shoved the plane carefully, trying not to damage it.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!**

"Just a second!" Tails yelled, moving some boxes in front of the plane.

**KNOCK…KNOCK…KNOCK!**

"Dahh!" Tails exclaimed, throwing a tarp over the machine. He ran to the door and flung it open. An annoyed Sonic stood tapping his foot. "Busy with something, Tails?" he said. Tails broke into a sweat, a strangely-anime sweatdrop on his head.

"I uh…er…Lunch!" Tails said, pushing past Sonic and running downstairs.

Sonic scratched his chin. "Something's not right with him…" he said to himself.

Cookie twirled out of the kitchen, holding a platter of something delicious.

"Bon appétit!" he said, setting the platter down on the table. Everyone smacked their chops. They were club sandwiches, completely normal down to the toothpick sticking through them.

"It was hard not to spice zem up too much. But I decided to keep zings simple." He said.

"It's okay, Cookie! I love normal lunches just as much as fancy lunches!" Knuckles said, picking one up with his huge gloves and chomping it down. Everyone stared at him in disgust.

Amy coughed and cleared her throat. "Err, Knuckles? MANNERS?" she said, crossing her arms. Knuckles's crumb covered muzzle suddenly turned a bright red, and he slumped down into his seat where nobody could see him.

The rest of the meal continued in silence, everyone enjoying it too much to talk. Tails was extra jumpy, but nobody noticed.

* * *

Tails stayed up all night working on his project. He refused to get to sleep, because he wanted his machine to be the best…he wanted to impress his friends!

* * *

In the morning as everybody got up, Tails was still working, his hands moving very slow. Must…finish…the project. Sonic knocked on his door, "Tails, you awake? Cookie's serving omelets!"

Sonic, thankfully, did not intrude into Tails's room. Tails swerved towards the door, smacking into the wall in the process.

He approached the banquet hall, moaning. Everybody stared at him. Cream screamed, "TAILS IS A ZOMBIE!"

Everyone panicked and started using the omelets as ammunition. Cookie slumped to the floor. "OH COME ON!" he yelled.

Tails, being hit with the impact of several omelets, collapsed. Sonic ran up to him. "You guys, he's not a zombie! He's just tired, s'all."

Sonic got a good look at his face. Tails looked terrible, huge bags under his eyes. They were also incredibly bloodshot.

"Tails! Did you stay up all NIGHT?!" Amy asked, leaning over him.

Tails groaned, his arms going limp. "I…did…had to finish…the…" he passed out before finishing the last word.

Sonic immediately rushed him to his room. Pushing open the door, he saw it.

The third Tornado plane!

"Tails, you didn't have to work this hard!" he put him down in his bed and observed the plane, running his hand across it.

It had powerful jets, aero-dynamic wings, and even three seats. Sonic could only look at how amazing it was.

Then it hit him…Tails was trying to impress him! He hadn't spent much time with Tails lately, and he was trying to get his attention! Sonic smacked himself.

_I sure hope he's all right…that Tails…_


	4. The Third Tornado and a Downpour Part 2

Chapter 3.5/4: The Third Tornado and a Downpour Part 2

Tails slept nearly the whole day, and Sonic had sent Amy and Knuckles to check on him every once in a while. Sonic had made some adjustments to the plane to surprise Tails. He painted it a beautiful shade of green.

Not much happened while Tails was out, but there was a heavy rainstorm. It knocked over several trees in the forest nearby.

When Tails awoke, Sonic was sitting beside his bed.

"How ya doin', buddy?" Sonic asked, giving him a thumbs up.

Tails groaned. "I'm fine. I don't think I'll be staying up like that again."

He climbed out of bed and saw his plane. He gasped. "Sonic, did you do this?" he asked.

Sonic looked hurt. "You don't like it?!"

"No, I don't."

"Aw man!"

"I LOVE IT!"

Tails hopped into the plane and motioned for Sonic to get in, too. Sonic quickly agreed. Tails started the engine and pulled the chain to open the large garage door.

"One, two, three, TAKE OFF!" Tails exclaimed, and they flew off, disappearing into the night sky.


	5. Vector's Party

Chapter 5: Vector's Party

(This chapter is kinda short, I apologize. Chapter 6 will be fun and longer.)

Everyone was gathered in the banquet hall, eating some spaghetti that Cookie had made. Cookie had outdone himself making the meal, using delicious tomato sauce and sprinkling just a hint of rosemary on top.

Vector suddenly spoke up after wiping his mouth on a napkin. "Charmy and I have been planning something special…"

Everyone looked up at him, the massive croc breaking into a toothy grin. "…A party! Tonight!"

Charmy hopped up from his seat. "Yeah! We have plenty of snacks, movies, and games to play! It'll be perfect!"

Sonic nodded in approval. "That sounds like fun!" he exclaimed.

The others chattered in agreement, and then Vector laughed. "Alright then, let's go party!"

* * *

Silver was standing at a table tied up to a chair, and was levitating cans of soda onto his head and stacking them with his telekinesis. One wrong move and he would get soda spilled all over him!

Everyone cheered him on. Shadow was watching a movie with Cookie, who had made perfectly popped popcorn just for the occasion. The girls were giggling in the corner, they all had sleeping bags. The party was gonna go all night, and they needed somewhere to sleep!

Knuckles was drinking a special wine concoction (also made by Cookie) and chatting with Sonic. Sonic ran up to the DJ table. "Let's get some music going!"

He grabbed two records and put on some headphones, and played a cool jam while spinning the records. Several of the party animals went onto the disco floor and started dancing. Sonic closed his eyes, tapping his foot to the rhythm of the song.

Shadow hopped up. "Forget you! I'll play some jams you'll EAT UP!"

He shoved Sonic off of the DJ table with his foot and took the headphones, setting the track to a strangely goth song.

Everyone booed, and Shadow stepped off the stage, angry. Sonic returned to his position as the head DJ.

"Hey guys, wanna play some Spin The Bottl-?" Vector started, before Sonic interrupted with a fierce "NO."

Sonic shook his head. "We don't wanna have TOO MUCH fun at this party." And Amy giggled, although she was disappointed she wouldn't get to kiss Sonic…or Silver…Or Shadow! Or maybe Knuckles. She shuddered at the thought.

As the night continued, the excitement died down a bit, as everyone got more tired. Tails especially...he didn't want to stay up all night again!

After a few hours of partying hard, everyone was asleep. Sonic over the DJ table, Cream and Blaze in their sleeping bags, Vector over a bag of chips, Amy on the dance floor, and Tails on the couch. Shadow, Silver, and Knuckles however, were still up.

They stayed up for a grand total of two minutes before blacking out. Everyone slept peacefully in the spot of their choice, as the party ended.


	6. Prank War

Chapter 6: Prank War

_In which an unnecessary amount of pranks are pulled…_

Sonic headed toward his room. It had been a good day. He had awoken in Vector's room in the morning, with the texture of the records on the DJ table implanted on his chest.

He walked into his room and sat down on his bed. He felt a sharp pain in his rear end. He yelped. "Now, who would do that?!" he exclaimed. Knuckles was trying to contain himself as he ran down the hallway with glee. And that moment was when the prank war began.

Sonic looked out the doorway to see Knuckles disappear around the corner. A tack. Knuckles had put a tack on his bed. "Very funny, Knux!" Sonic said, ending with a sarcastic laugh.

* * *

A few hours later, Knuckles had pranked a few other friends, and began to head to his room after the long, fun-filled day.

He walked up to his door and slipped on a banana, landing on his face. "Wuuh?" he gasped, looking around. Then it hit him. "Sonic, you want a prank war? You've got one!"

* * *

After paying Knuckles back for the (still hurting) pain in his rump, Sonic felt that justice was served…until he tripped over one of Cream's toy trucks, got a pie in the face when opening the fridge, and stepped into a large hole in the backyard.

"This is getting annoying." Sonic said to himself, a prank war wasn't really a prank war without others joining in, but he was completely oblivious to the fact that Knuckles had pranked the others, too.

The next morning was filled with chattering. "My shower sprayed Kool-Aid!" Amy complained. Blaze slammed her fist on the table. "My closet door was jammed, and a scary clown mannequin popped out at me when I got it open!" she said. Nobody was safe. Everyone complained about the jokes Knuckles had played on them.

Tails noticed Knuckles snickering. Knuckles had replaced the Tornado 3's engine with a confetti cannon. "Knuckles, do you have something to do with these occurrences?" Tails asked. And Knuckles slowly began to climb out of his seat. "I don't know what you guys are talking about!" he exclaimed, before making a beline towards the doors. Tails, however, was quick on his feet and chased after him.

Knuckles ran, heart pounding, through the hallway as all of his friends were chasing him angrily. He avoided them as they ran down a different hallway. He breathed a sigh of relief.

Until Cookie found him. "You little rascal! You replaced my coffee creamer with hot sauce!" Cookie accused, and then Knuckles gulped.

Cookie brandished his shiny frying pan and went after Knuckles.

* * *

Tails giggled. He had sneaked into Sonic's room and put a whoopee cushion under Sonic's pillow. He slowly crept out of the room, but not before standing face to face with Sonic.

"Any reason why you're in my room?" Sonic asked, hands on his hips. Tails went cold.

"ErrnoreasonIdidn'tputawhoopeecushionunderyour pillownotatallhehehehe." Tails said, blending three sentences into one long word. He pushed past Sonic and yelled. "I…er…Lunch!"

Sonic shook his head, and went into his room. He lifted up his pillow and found the inflated whoopee cushion. He had a better idea of what to do with it.

He wrote a note and taped it to the whoopee cushion, then put it in Tails's slipper.

Later, when Tails put on his slippers to go to bed, he heard a tooting noise and looked in his right slipper. There it was, the deflated whoopee cushion with a note attached to it:

'_Gotcha!' –Sonic_

Tails growled. "Using my own trick against me, very sly. It's on, Sonic!" Tails said.

Knuckles's pranking fever also passed onto his other friends, pranks going on all around the house. You couldn't take two steps without getting pranked!

Even Cookie was in on it! During the dessert that night, Cookie brought out a good-looking delicious cake. "It's vanilla!" he said, winking.

However, when they took a bite of the cake, it was spicy and tasted terrible. Amy growled. "Cookie, you too? Aw, come on!"

* * *

A few days later, the pranks had died down a bit, but occasionally you would get a pie in the face every once in awhile.

Silver was the most pranked. He slipped on a banana peel, drank a watered-down soda, found a chicken in his closet, smelling onions while in bed, and lastly getting a bucket stuck on his head, that Shadow insisted was 'fun'.

Even though this was all in good fun, it won't happen again.

Because everyone was sick and tired of it. Amy was relieved to find that the pranks were over, until she found a rubber spider in her purse. The animals living in the mansion agreed that her scream should have knocked down the entire house.


	7. The Campout

Chapter 7: The Campout

Sonic and his friends all sat outside over a small campfire they had made in the nearby woods. Sonic decided it was perfect to go out camping! They had set up tents, the colors matching their personalities. Some of them decided to stay at the mansion.

The attending members were: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Blaze. Blaze had lit a campfire using her fire powers, and Knuckles had scoured for fire wood.

Sonic was telling ghost stories.

"You guys wanna hear a really scary story? It's about a man…who's tall…WITHOUT A FACE! DUHN DUHN DHUHHHHN!"

* * *

The man went out into the forest one dark and scary night… unknown what had become of his daughter, who had disappeared just hours earlier.

She went outside to play, but promised to stay out of the woods. However, when the man had looked outside…his daughter had disappeared!

He grabbed his flashlight and headed out into the night to search for her.

The woods were deep and very dark. The light from his flashlight was very dim and wasn't much to go on, but he was going to do anything to find his daughter!

Suddenly, he saw a shape in the corner of his eye. Immediately he whirled around to avoid the shape. When he turned back, it was gone.

He saw a small page lying in the roots of a tree trunk. It had a picture, a quite unsettling one, at that. It was of a very tall man, with a black tuxedo and a white blank where his face was supposed to be. The page described him having tendrils coming out of his back, and long, skinny arms like knives.

He quivered with fear, scanning over the page. He gulped, and then continued walking.

_You won't find her… I already have her…_

The man screamed at the words, they were snakelike and sounded like somebody who hadn't drunken anything in days. He ran through the woods faster, but there it was, right in front of him.

And then…HE WAS NEVER HEARD OF AGAIN!

* * *

Tails, Amy, Knuckles, and Blaze all screamed in unison. The story was scary, and Tails was shaking as he rose his hand.

"I-I-I've got a s-story." He said, smiling sheepishly. Sonic handed him the flashlight, and Tails flicked it on, shining it on his face.

"Well…" he began.

* * *

One time a man and a woman were sitting on the couch, discussing what they were going to do next, when suddenly the phone rang.

The woman picked it up, and she explained that it was her dad, saying to get away from her. The man gasped, and then asked why her dad wouldn't want him being with her.

The woman looked afraid, and then answered: "My dad is dead."

The man reacted by yelling out, "THEN WHO WAS PHONE?!"

* * *

Everyone blinked at Tails, who had just told the un-scariest story in the history of scary stories!

"Tails, where did you get that story?" Sonic asked, tilting his head. Tails laughed nervously. "Well, I looked it up on the internet and thought it was pretty creepy, soo…"

Knuckles laughed.

"No way, buddy. THIS is a scary story!" he said, taking the flashlight from Tails.

* * *

So, one time, I was sitting at the Master Emerald, and I was pretty darn hungry, so I ordered pizza on a cellphone.

After asking me what toppings I wanted, I said my location, and they hung up.

It turns out, YOU CAN'T DELIVER PIZZA TO THE MYSTIC RUINS!

* * *

Everyone was laughing very hard. "That was even worse than Miles's story!" Sonic said, and Tails went red of the mention of his real name.

"I don't like it when you call me by my real name!" Tails shouted. And Sonic patted him on the back.

"Let's sing some campfire songs!" Amy said, and then she broke into song, everyone joining in.

'_Oh gosh, make it stop make it stop make it stop make it stop!' _Tails thought in his head, the others singing heartily. It was going to be a long night.

A VERY long night.


End file.
